Say Something
by mj0621
Summary: Mac and Stella are dancing around, Danny and Lindsay are always arguing, What is Flack planning and where in the world is Hawkes? Random POVs, you guess who’s who…SMacked and M&Ms of course...with a bit of FlackOC...
1. Chapter One: Bully

Say Something

By: mj0621

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…If I did, I would be rich but I'm not so…

Summary: Mac and Stella are dancing around, Danny and Lindsay are always arguing, What is Flack planning and where in the world is Hawkes? Random POVs, you guess who's who…

Author's Notes: Well, I can't concentrate on my other fics 'coz Mac and Stella are on my mind…driving me nuts… (More than usual I mean). I recently became a Smacked and DanLin (or DnA) shipper… (Saying this mighta suck)…I'm planning to write a crossover after this…hope someone helps me 'coz I'm kinda newbie in CSI: NY…

Chapter One: Bully

There is no doubt that Detective Stella Bonasera felt good as they wrap up their case. Walking along with Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Don Flack, she can't help but to lightly laugh to herself which was rewarded with a look from her companions.

"Something we missed Stella?" Flack asked as he gave her a grin while Mac was still busy rechecking the case files with a small smile.

Stella just shrugged and answered "I'm just so relieved that all I could think about is unwinding, taking a hot shower and going to bed." She continued "You guys wanna get a drink or two?"

_/Stella? Taking hot shower…bed…/ _he smirked.

Stopping in their tracks to let a group of people pass, Flack answered "As much as I would like o, I can't. I promised my girl to bring her something in her apartment."

Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe caught up with them and Danny heard everything. "Girl? Whoa! Never thought you have someone Don!" he said jokingly.

_/Keep on laughing, you'll see…/_

Lindsay retorted for Flack "You not having a girl doesn't have mean everyone doesn't have one." Stella and Flack gave Lindsay an agreeing grin.

_Go Lindsay!_

_/I see he called her Montana again…/_

"Me!...Look who's talking!"

Stella stopped the on going argument. "So guys, wanna get some drinks?"

Danny nodded "Yeah! Sure! That would be fun…right Linds?"

"I dunno…"

_-A drink with him is no good.-_

Elbowing Lindsay, Danny kept insisting "Come on Montana!"

_/Not a good move pal. /_

_Oh no…bad move Dan. _

_/Not again. /_

Lindsay gave him a deadly glare "It's Lindsay! And like I was saying…-"

"She'll go Stell."

"What!"

_/Oh bother…/_

_/Smooth move…yeah right…/_

_This is getting interesting…_

She faced Danny and poked him on his chest…hard "Who do you think you are making decisions for me huh?"

Flack and Stella looked at Danny for his answer "If you did, you'd miss the fun and that would make me…us disappointed, just go with me I mean us once in a while why don't ya!"

Missing the slip-ups, Lindsay retorted "So what makes you think I'll go?"

"You wouldn't disappoint the gang would you?" Flack answered with a knowing smile. "Anyway, Stel, got to go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

Stella nudged Lindsay "You comin'?"

With a sigh of defeat, she said "Lemme get my stuff." and walked towards the locker room.

"Meet ya outside with Linds in a couple of minutes Dan." Stella said.

"Sure." With that he left.

Stella turned to Mac.

_As usual, quiet. _

She gave him a dazzling smile and he felt that without looking. He gave her a innocent shrug and started walking towards his office. She raised her eyebrow and followed him. "Hey, You are coming right?"

He looked at her…deep in her eyes. "No."

_/I know where this is going, and I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about this thing…Oh well, might as well have fun for a while. I hope this would go my way... /_

Her jaw dropped. "Huh!"

"No."

_Typical…_

"Why not?"

"That's not kinda my thing. You should've known that."

"So, you'll not go?" she gave him a frown.

"Yup. Not going"

"So you'll leave me alone with a couple of arguing CSIs?"

"Yup."

"Gonna let me suffer?"

He answered as he sat on his seat. "For the last time, yup."

Flack passed by Mac's office and saw Mac and Stella talking.

_/Oh, looks like he's not coming…/_

He knocked on the door to inform the occupants of his presence.

_/Arms of hers wrapped…that's no good./_

"So, you coming with them Mac?"

"He isn't." she whispered perfectly clear for Flack. Flack smiled.

"So Stell's all alone with the bickering duo?"

"Yup, I am." She again answered, mocking Mac.

"There's a lot of guys there anyway Stell. Cheer up…" Flack jokingly said.

"Yeah!" Stella smiled "By the way, did you forget something?"

"Oh, yeah, about that…I need to talk to you, would you mind Mac?"

"Nope." Stella rolled her eyes as they walked out of the office.

_/Stella? A lot of guys/_

"What's up?"

"Remember out bet?"

"Which one?"

"Oh come on Stella! You said you can make Danny admit to Linds!"

"Ah…that one…is it still on?"

"With easy 20 bucks? Of course"

Stella said confidently "You know you'll lose right?"

"We'll see…ok, really have to go…I'll collect my winnings tomorrow."

"Hah!"

Stella reentered Mac's office…

_/That is NOT good. /_

"So you're really not coming? Won't force ya…"

Mac snorted.

_/Yeah, right…/_

He looked down on his pile of work.

He sighs

_/Stella…I always wonder how you can make me do things I don't want to. /_

and looked at her with a small smile.

"But I'm paying…"

She returned a smile. "Bully."

_/Bully/_

Flack passed by the locker room and overheard Lindsay and Danny arguing.

"You're a jerk you know that! A bully!"

"What did I do?"

"Urgh. The nerve! Unbelievable!"

_/Next stop. /_

"Uh…Danny, could I talk to ya for a while?"

"Take him… For Pete's sake…"

Danny looked at her then turned to Flack. "Sure"

They both leave the room.

"Bet still on?"

Danny smiled "Stella and Mac? Why? Is he coming?"

"I think…wait…" _/oh yeah…the 'guys'/_ "yeah…he is."

"Really!... Ok then, still on….20 bucks right?"

"Yeah…good luck…you'll need it…"

"You'll see."

/No my friend…YOU'LL SEE…/

I wonder what made him go? Was it something I said?

-My blood is just boiling with this guy! What could it take for him to stop? I could not believe I agreed to come…-

/I won't let ANY guy come near her tonight…not while I'm here…I swear…/

/I'm really glad she agreed to come…now, how would I handle her anger? Just kiss and make up? ...I like that… /

Guys…I'm so sorry…I'm not THAT good…Like I said…newbie here… Would anyone like to give me a CSI: NY 101, Smacked and DanLin 101s? Please review… I'd appreciate that…really…


	2. Chapter Two: BEDs!

**Say Something **

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff** in first chappy…oh, and I don't own any song that's in here…

**Author's Notes:** Reviews and PMs I get in this fic say that I should continue…guys it's a WiP…its not oneshot…to clear things out…sorry it took me a long time to update…here's chap two…after loads of chocolate and water gone…seriously, I had a writer's block in all of my fic and my laziness overpowering me…thanks to some guys/pals/buddies(sparkyCSI, Diamond Sorceress, JacobedRose, bytie/byte366, Technomousy and all the people who helped and reviewed) there who help me get my lazy butt moving…you inspire me guys!...btw, did I tell you playing Agatha Christie is addicting (after all CSI games)?...lol hehe ok! Ok! I get the point! On to the next chappy(which is my first fic to have a song in it)…lemme say this….Smacked and M&Ms rule!

Chapter Two: Bets, Eating, Drinking and Dancing: B.E.D.s!

Flack paid the cab and walked towards the apartment door. He hastily knocked on the Oak door that was opened by a surprised man.

"Flack! What in the –"

"Hello to you too Hawkes…"

"I'm sorry, come in." the CSI said as he opened the door wide enough for his friend to enter. "Do you want anything? Coffee, beer?"

"No thanks. I'm doing business here." Flack said with a grin.

"Ok, what's up?"

Flack sat on the sofa and said "You wanna make money while you're sick?"

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"Remember the bet?"

"Which bet?"

"The bet that's been going on for years?...ok, exaggerating there…for months already."

Hawkes beamed. "you know, I may know which but you have to be elaborate."

"Who else? Stella and Mac and Danny and Lindsay!...Wait, there are other bets going on in the lab?"

"Never mind that. Ok, hooking 'em up?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"They went out for drinks so…" Flack said as he shrugged.

"Wait? Why didn't you come?"

"I have my own plans for the night."

"Ah…Ms. Myterious is bored tonight huh?"

"A guy's gotta do what a guy suppose to do."

"Ok, how will we know who's the winner?"

"That would be obvious tomorrow right?" They both exchanged mischievous smirks.

"I bet they won't."

"I bet they will." Flack was so sure.

"You're on! Still fifty?"

"Still fifty."

"You sure you only want fifty?"

Flack got up and headed for the door. "Uhuh. If this goes my way, I will have ten bucks in my pocket."

"Ten? I thought-?"

Flack waved his hand without looking back at his friend. "You'll know. Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella met Lindsay in the parking lot with bag swinging in her hand. "Hey."

"Hey!...So, where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

"So Mac's coming?" Lindsay asked rather astonished.

"Yeah…"

Lindsay grins at her "You really amaze me how you can push Mac around."

"Push is a little bit harsh don't you think?" she said as she giggled.

Stella answered "Is it?" then she joins in giggling.

_/Ain't that smile cute or what/_

Danny puts an arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "See Montana! I told ya you'll enjoy it. And to think we're not even starting."

_-This jerk just won't stop!-_

Lindsay shrugged Danny's arm off her. "Just zip it…"

Stella bit her lip to suppress her laugh. "I see you're still having the argument."

_/She's so gorgeous when she does that./_

Mac steeped beside Stella with hands in his pockets. "Yes, and it's really amusing when you watch them."

"Aw Mac! Come on, not you too!" Danny groaned.

_-Amusing! What the heck is Mac talking about?-_

_He's right…as much as they deny it…it doesn't make it less true._

Stella looked at Mac. "Shall we? I can't wait to get a drink."

Mac gave her an amused look with his barely there smile and Stella responded with her own which he thought was alluring.

The 'bickering duo' stared at them.

-I envy their relationship…one hell of a relationship. Not what I have with this jerk here…why am I even doing thinking what relationship I have with him!-

_/How does Mac do that/_

On their was to the mysterious location they're headed, Lindsay asked to no one in particular, "Where are we going?...and why do I get to seat here with him?" pointing her thumb to Danny.

Stella turned around to answer her. "I refuse to seat back…specially when two guys overpower us in front."

"Why not me?"

Danny interrupted Stella with his own answer "She might get jealous coz you're the one next to Mac, Montana."

Mac can't help but to chuckle. _/Jealous eh/_

_Chuckle all you want Taylor._

"Stella…" Lindsay stated as she thumped Stella's shoulder "don't worry, I have no plan…and Mac's not my type. No offense Mac."

"None taken."

Stella was blushing furiously and it didn't go unnoticed by the CSIs behind her. "Who said anything about jealousy!"

_Payback…_

Then she smirked "Besides, Danny's your type Linds…"

"Heck no!" she defended.

"You really hate me Montana huh?" Danny pouted.

Lindsay shook her head. "Nah…try loath…"

_Hooking this two up will be a piece of cake._

_-This is crazy…why did I even agreed to come…-_

_/Darn charms…no good if it ain't workin'! well, at least I get to win a bet./_

_/Jealous? Stella?...really? Does this mean- wait…no…don't go there…/_

As Mac parked in a free spot, Stella immediately recognized the place…Danny saw Stella's reaction and sensed war. He grabbed Lindsay's arm to let the two superiors go first.

"What the hell are you-" Lindsay started but Danny cut her off by laying a finger on her lips.

"Shh Montana. Just wait and watch." Lindsay slapped his hand. "Ouch!"

"You gotta be kidding Mac!"

"No I'm not. Don't worry…I told you I got this."

"You didn't have to…"

Mac just gave her a non-committed shrug.

Lindsay leaned towards Danny and whispered "What's that all about?"

Danny turned towards her and filled it out for her. "This place is called Rakuza. A place with great meals, lively dancefloor and awesome drinks…only for reservation…which is hard…well, with Mac, it's not. I hope you know how to dance Linds."

_-Linds? Is that right?-_

"So that means its not the kind of place you use your pennies, nickels and dimes eh?"

Danny nodded then they turned again to their superiors.

"Mac really…" Mac leaned and whispered in her ear which made her hold her breath unconsciously. "Just indulge…for me."

The duo beside them dropped their jaws.

_/Whoa! Now that's what I call worthy of a picture! Priceless/_

_-Now something's definitely between these two!-_

Mac turned towards them. "Hey, I know you like the place…but someone here is getting cranky about getting a drink so…shall we?" He received a not so gentle slap from his partner.

"Oh, yeah…she is alright! Let's get goin' then!...Montana?"

"You are such a pain in the neck you know that?"

"Yeah. I know."

Sitting on their table, Danny's eyes wondered around the place and saw someone by the bar. He has to know if he was right so he excused himself and walked over towards the bar.

Stella said while they watch him "Linds, I think he's gonna pick up a girl."

"So what?" Mac grinned as Stella answered "You don't mind?"

"Mind what? Danny and a girl from a bar? Heck no…"

Stella nodded to Mac. "She said no." Mac, again avoiding any retort from either women, just shrugged and chuckled lightly.

"What!"

_-Damn, I hate it when I'm left in the dark…I hate when they gang up on me…this two…urgh…-_

"Nothing!" but that didn't convince her.

"I'm being framed here!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny ordered a beer from the bartender and sat. He observed the girl on his right and made his move…

"C.C.? I mean, Carla?"

The girl turned around hastily as her nickname was acknowledged. "Danny! Danny Messer? Oh my gosh! How are ya?" she shook the arm of the guy beside her. "Uncle! Look! Danny!" Carla unexpectedly flung her arms around him and the two lady CSIs saw it.

"Danny IS fast! Born charmer I suppose?" Stella turned to Mac and Lindsay mumbled "Whatever."

Stella pointed at the accused "Jealous!" Mac suppressed his laugh.

"Of what?"

"Jealous Danny found a girl while you're around…are you?"

"Stella, I said it before and I'll say it again, heck no!" The duo just shook their heads showing they're still unconvinced. Lindsay just sighed.

_-This is so hopeless!-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny my boy! You sure have grown! I thought you already forgot us!"

"No sir, never. How are you guys?"

"Good…good…you? Got a job?"

"I'm fine sir. Yes, I have…a CSI sir."

"Nice goin' Dan! Uncle here was just wondering 'bout ya."

"I see you're fine C.C.! nurse I believe?"

"Yep. Clinic downtown. Going big huh?"

"Yeah. I'm really glad I saw you guys. You've been missed!"

"You too my boy! Family friends forever. F3. That's what your parents always say. Remember, if you need anything just tell us. Right C.C.?"

"Uhuh, Anything for my pal!"

Danny thought for a second then smiled. "Actually, there is something."

"what is it Dan?"

"Mr. Courtney, you still single?"

The man returned his smile with his own. "Yep. Why''d you ask?"

"Can you help me win a bet?"

"Ah! I think I know where you're up to. Last time your teacher. Who's the next victim of Danny's cupid game? Gimme the brief profile son."

"Yes sir. Ok, see the table by the corner? The three persons?"

"Go on…"

"Mac, Stella and Linsday. All CSIs. Mac is our supervisor and Stella's his right hand both detectives. And Lindsay, one with the straight hair, newbie."

"Continue…"

"I need to hook up Mac and Stella tonight without them knowing."

"Lemme get this straight Dan, you want us to help you hook up your supervisor and his right hand slash bosses which are detectives?"

Danny was worried at that moment feeling that they wouldn't agree.

"Ok then my boy. I have an idea."

After a quick preview over the 'plan', they agreed.

"I can't thank you enough sir! C.C.!"

"Sure thing pal!"

"But my boy, one thing."

"Anything sir."

"Come on over on Thanksgiving."

"Sure sir. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok, let me discuss something with C.C. You go back to your table to avoid them being suspicious. You know the drill. Don't worry about a thing." He thumped Danny's shoulder then C.C. suddenly kissed him on his cheek.

"See ya!" Danny smiled and walked away blushing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys were talking about an old case when Danny walked in and sat beside Lindsay, facing Mac. Mac looked at him and saw his red face whilst Lindsay scuttled away from him.

"Is that lipstick on your cheek Messer?" Stella asked slyly.

Danny quickly got a tissue and wiped his cheek.

Mac said "Ten minutes. Not bad. You got the girl, her number and kiss. I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"You the man Dan!" Stella cheered.

"You are such a player Messer."

Danny gave Lindsay a look. "No, I ain't Montana."

"Yeah right." He stared at her. _/What's up with her/_

Stella piped in "Shall we order?"

"Yes please." Lindsay averted Danny's glare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music filled the whole building as the gang finished eating.

"This is where the party starts. I'm going to get some drinks. What do you guys want?"

Danny grinned. "I dare us to have beer."

"Accepted. Beer it is then!"

/I always get dragged in things like this./

"Wait …I-" Lindsay stuttered.

"Cool it Montana. You''re off tomorrow so if you don't drink, you're safe from H.A.W."

"H.A.W.!" Mac and Lindsay wondered.

"Hangover at Work. Right Mac?"

"Leave me out of that." Mac turned to Stella who was talking to the bartender.

"Six bottles of beer please."

"Jack, put in on my tab."

Stella turned around to the man to her left.

"You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. Michael Courtney. Call me Mike."

"Uh, Stella. Stella Bonasera." She said as she took his hand and shook it.

"Here ya go miss." Jack the bartender said as he offered the bottles to Stella.

"Uh, listen, I don't do this often but I just can't let a beautiful woman pass in front of me…"

Lindsay looked towards Stella. "Hey, some guy's flirtin' with Stella..-" By the time she faced Mac he was long gone…towards the bar. _/I told myself I won't let any guy come near her…not while I'm around./_

Lindsay arched her brow "What's with Mac?"

Danny watched as the scene unfolded itself. "Lemme tell you something about Mac. He's quite protective-possessive…especially with Stel."

"You know what? I think you're on to something there Messer."

Danny again lay his arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "Yeah? What may that be Montana?"

Lindsay shoved him away. "Geroff Messer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stella would you…"

"Excuse me, uh, Stella, I'll help you with those." Mac offered to her as he grabbed four bottles and looked at the surprised guy. "Oh, sorry…don't mind me…Stel."

Stella slipped her arm around his "Uh, Mike this is Mac-"

"Oh! Geesh…I'm sorry…I didn't know…ok, I'll be on my way…those are still on me though." He pointed at the bottles.

Mac gave him a small smile. "You didn't have to."

"I insist. You two enjoy yourselves."

"Uh, thanks Mike." Stella was now a bit uncomfortable with the situation and was eager to leave.

She literally dragged Mac away from the bar. "Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it. Did he bother you? You looked uneasy there for a while."

"Well, for a minute I was….he's ok. Really kind of him to pay for these."

A hint of jealousy was seen in his eyes which he immediately withdrew.

"Which brings it to my question, six? What you gonna do? Drink the two extras?"

Stella dismissed the emotion she saw in him and released his arm. "Nah…"

"So Mac, did you scare the guy?" Danny asked innocently.

"Funny Danny, did Lindsay scare you?" Stella retorted as she offered the beer.

Lindsay was having second thoughts about grabbing hers.

"Come on Montana, one won't hurt. Besides, that's a dare."

Mac was just staring at Stella as she smiles encouraging Lindsay to take a sip.

_/God, she's so gorgeous. No wonder other guys chase her around./_

_-I'm going to regret this if I got called in tomorrow.-_

"See? Ain't that bad eh Montana?" as he started drinking his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later after finishing her second bottle, Lindsay was already little somber when she heard the song…

_Come on _

_You wouldn't be afraid of a little pussycats _

_Huh _

_Would you _

_Im telling ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin babe (uh) _

_Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But i see nothin' (uh) _

_Typical, hardly the type although _

_I like him physical, dont leave me askin for more _

_Im a sexy mama _

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna _

_What i wanna do is bring this on ya _

_That backup the things that I told ya _

_You been sayin all the right things all along _

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off _

_Baby can't you see _

_How these clothes are fittin on me _

_And the heat comin from this beat _

_Im about to blow, I dont think you know _

"Oh my gosh I love this song! Stella we have to dance!"

"Lindsay…you ok?"

"Come on Stel!" Lindsay grabbed Stella's arm and dragged her into the dance floor with other people who were too dancing.

"She's gonna have a hangover alright. You're responsible Danny."

"ME!"

"You made her drink…am I clear Messer?"

"Yes sir!"

The two men can't help but to watch their partner who were enjoying themselves to the tunes…then another song played which made the guys more…wanting…

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

And Im on tonight  
You know my hips dont lie  
And Im starting to feel its right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Dont you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And its driving me crazy  
And I didnt have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it  


_/She drives me insane…the way she moves her body makes me want to feel her soft chiseled body even more…/_

_/If she sways her hips more I might loose it…I might not control it anymore…damn…now that's what her body looks like./_

Unconsciously licking their lips and tiny beads of sweat slowly dropping, the guys just controlled themselves as they watch the women of their lives dance and drink their last gulps of alcohol.

_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.   
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and i've been hooked ever since.  
told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That everytime i see you everything starts making sense. _

Just do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -   
Ain't no other man but you.

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed. You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

_Break it down now!_

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)   
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!   
you are there when I'm a mess  
talked me down from every ledge  
give me strength boy you're the best  
you're the only one who's ever passed every test  


As the song played and people were dancing with the tune, Danny made a decision…

"Mac, you mind? I wanna dance with 'em."

"Nah…you go and enjoy…" Mac smirked as the young man who was like him walked towards their colleagues.

"Excuse me, Mac?"

Mac turned around and saw Mike. "Hey. Come and seat down."

"I'll be here for a minute anyway?"

"Want to tell Stella something?"

Mike laughed. "No, actually, I want to tell YOU something."

Mac raised brows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I just wanna tell ya that you might wanna make a move on Stella bud. Just a friendly advice."

Mac replied bitterly "Why? I mean… What made you say that?"

"She's waitin' for ya mate. She likes you. Obviously."

"Huh?"

"Trust me I know. I don't intend to take her away from you. I just want to see people happy with their loved ones… you might loose your chance ya know? Besides, you love her too."

Mac fell silent and looked at Stella who was laughing at Danny and Lindsay. He was about to ask the enigmatic man and turned but he was already gone.

_/You heard the guy. Make your move or loose it. He said it…she feels something for you why be afraid? You told yourself that you moved on…it's time for you to love again Taylor. Maybe this is another chance for you…to be happy once again./_

As if the DJ heard his thoughts, the music turned mellow and that is when he knew this was the time…

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  


Danny swallowed hard and followed his guts as he saw Mac come closer to their place. "Lindsay, will you dance with me?"

_-Lindsay! …damn…I'm drunk and I'm a mushy mess…how could I say no to this guy?- _

"Sure…I hope ya won't step on my foot Messer." He just laughed in response.

Danny led the dance away from a grinning Stella. "See you later then!"

_How sweet is that!_

Stella was about to return to their table when Mac blocked her path.

"Can I have this dance?"

_He's so darn sweet! How can I refuse?_

"Sure." His arms snaked around her hips as her wrapped his neck. Electricity felt between them…

_/Make your damn move Taylor./ _

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

"Stella…I…"

Is he trying to tell me what I think he is?

"Mac, just tell me…" she bit her lip anxiety flowing all over her body.

Mac took a deep breath and slowly lessening the space between their faces.

"Mac…you sure…I don't know if…" she searched his Sapphire eyes for the answer she's been longing.

"Just indulge…for me…" Mac cupped her cheek with his right hand and he kisses her for the first time…the kiss longed for so long…full of untold stories…

"Aherm…"

Stella pulled away an looked at the pair behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt the long awaited kiss but people are staring at ya and you stepped on my foot…"

"Sorry Danny…"

Mac growled "Let them stare…"

Stella leaned in closer, then whispered"Let's take this somewhere private shall we?"

He took the chance to smell her melon scented hair… and answered "Your place? Or Mine?"

"Anywhere…" she answered then she kissed his cuddly cheek.

Mac turned to the young dancing pair. "Danny, you got Lindsay?"

"Don't worry 'bout a thing. I got her…"

"We're gonna split now so…" Stella said then winked at Danny.

_Besides, I already know I won the bet…_

"Sure…"

"Don't worry I already paid…"

"Haha Mac, thanks anyway…"

"Yeah Mac…thanks…I enjoyed the place…now you go do the thing you're gonna do with Stella or something…"

"No more beers for Miss Monroe here, got it Danny?"

"Yes ma'am! Good night guys! Thanks again Mac!"

"Yeah Macky!"

Mac shook his head "She's drunk alright."

Stella snuggled up to his chest while walking and said "Well, that certainly made her loose a bit."

_Not to mention won me a bet…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

_This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store_

_It's all in this game of love  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into what..._

"Hey Montana…"

"Do you have a low IQ level or something?" she said in a drunken slur and continued "Why do you keep calling me Montana? Dammit my name's Lindsay! Why Danny? Don't you respect me?" Suddenly tears came rolling on her cheeks, her trying to pull away from the dancing position they are in. Danny fought back and kept her even closer than their first position…

"Lindsay, I respect you. I don't mean to hurt you..I just like teasin' you know…they say guys tease the girls they like…that's true…slightly… I don't like you Linds…I love you…"

Lindsay suddenly stopped pulling away and stared at him. "I must be really drunk…I'm hearing things…"

"Lindsay I love you!"

"Ok, I'm not the only one who's drunk…no more for you Messer."

"Damn, I love you Linds…" Danny pulled and gave her an intimate kiss.

-Is this real? Am I dreaming? Danny Messer is kissing me? He said he loves me…three times!-

"Damn you Danny…it took you forever to tell me why…" she finally kissed him back as she feigned to be angry.

"Sorry…no more games from now on…"

"Nah…I would also like some fun Messer." Lindsay flirtingly murmured.

"Then let's bring this somewhere else shall we Lindsay?"

Lindsay pulled him out of the crowd and said "Call me Montana."

Make me feel good, yeah

So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store

It's all in this game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love

Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
(make me feel good, yeah)

/I got the girl of my dreams and I won my bet…how lucky am I/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Please review! That one's long…to make up for the long update…last one's coming up…tell me if you wanna see it…thanks! –mj(wgf)


	3. Chapter Three: Busted, HAW and Ms M

**Say Something**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I don't own anything related to this and the songs I used. I just borrowed. Besides, if I did, I would be rich and doing scripts but I ain't so will we please leave alone the sad truth?

**Author's Notes:** This is the last chappie…sad eh? Well, I enjoyed writing my first CSI: NY fic. Yep, my first but I have another one while I had a writer's block on this one. shrugs I can't help it. Anyway, I have to thank the following people who helped me with some things I needed to learn…**musafa** (it's great talking to ya! I had fun!), **The Diamond Sorceress** (you're the best!), **JacobedRose** (happy we have the same preference in ships! lol ), **sparkyCSI** (thanks for the help really!), **tv freak 92** (for boostin' up my confidence and making my day when I had a headache) and to my two best buddies in the net **bytie**(**byte366**) and **technomousy**(**Isabel Juno**)…you all rock guys! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing this fic! You make me very happy…Funny how I attract M&Ms fans more than SMacked…not complaining here, it's just SMacked is my main ship…just wondering..shrugs now, my M&Ms side just grew…me likey that too…

**Explanation on this chappie**: As much as I WANT to start this chap with them in their apartments (or partner's), I'm no good in that department(obviously) so I thought of another way to start this….Btw, the new lab tech's mine…and those bets confused me! Hehehe…starting this one…

Chapter Three: Busted, H.A.W. and Ms. Mysterious

Everyone noticed the 'glow' in Stella Bonasera as she strode in the corridors of the Crime Lab. Smiling at those who she passed by, the half Greek detective didn't mind the wondering faces she felt but just continued towards her destination. The lab tech, to which she's headed to can't help but to wonder what's with the 'glow'.

"Hey Stella! You look 'radiant' today!"

"Why? You mean I don't look like this everyday Marion?" she jokingly asked the new lab tech.

"Oh! I mean you're more blooming today Stella! What gives? There's something different…In a good way I mean…does the 'night out' has something to do with this? Or is it because I got the results that helped you close your case?" The eager lab tech waited for her reply.

Stella grinned at her "I know there's something about you I like newbie. Besides the case we closed, yeah, last night was a blast. You should've come."

Marion laughed. "It's kinda obvious Stella. You had fun alright! Nah…I had other plans that night…maybe next time."

"Ok, then, no backing up on that. I wanna thank you for the help yesterday. I didn't got the chance to say thanks."

Marion shrugged "Just doin' my job ma'am."

"No ma'am please!" she said as she giggled "See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya!..." as soon as the detective walked out of the lab she heard the young tech say "Maybe Mac has something to do with you being MORE dazzling and all today." She turned back to face her but the young tech was already looking at a specimen on the microscope…smiling.

_She's too smart for her own good…I'm getting fond of her already…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac searched the whole building for the dirty blonde CSI. As he walked in the lobby, he saw Danny talking to the dark hair blue eyed detective. He was about to approach them but their words stunned him.

"You saw her today Flack! You lose. She was practically glowing!"

_/She? Who's she? Are they talking about Stella/_

With no emotion evident on his face, Flack replied "Yeah, yeah…here's your twenty."

Danny reached for the twenty and pocketed it. "You just don't like it when you lose. I told you I can hook 'em up!"

_/That's what you think. Part one, complete./_

Flack asked the CSI with pure interest, "What did you do anyway?"

Danny shrugged, "I had some help from friends…"

"Who?"

He answered with a smile creeping on his face "That's a secret. I'm just glad they were there when I needed them."

_/They had a bet to hook us up! Help? Was it Mike/_

"Fine. If you don't wanna tell…I gotta see Stella about the case yesterday so…"

Mac hurriedly walked towards Danny when Flack entered the elevator. "Danny, my office…now."

Danny knew he was in trouble. Mac heard everything and they have to 'talk'. He silently followed Mac into his office.

_/Oh crap…I'm in for it! ...for Pete's sake why did it have to be Mac? Not Stella? I'm so dead! … Wait…either way… I'm DEAD///_

Danny was brought back in reality when he heard Mac's stern voice. "Sit down."

He followed his order, sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"So you wanna tell me what I heard?"

He gulped then started explaining "Look Mac, it isn't what it looks like…"

"So what IS it Danny?"

_/You better save yourself fast Messer. /_

"Uh…Flack and I had a bet… that I can hook up you and Stella last night. I really didn't know how or what to do but I knew that there was a way…I almost lost the bet but I saw a family friend so…"

"Mike?"

"Yeah. Uncle Michael Courtney and his niece Carla. I asked for their help and they said yes."

_/I never thought he would do this…go this far…/_

"What exactly was the 'plan'?"

Danny shrugged "All I know is to push you to admit to Stella. It was kinda obvious you like her Mac. Even uncle saw the way you looked at her last night."

Mac stared at him in a certain way that made Danny shift his sitting position.

_/Aw, crap…I'm so dead…Have mercy Mac…I beg ya…please…/_

When he turned his attention back to Mac, he was surprised to see him smiling.

"Thank you…for 'pushing' me…if it weren't for you and your bets…"

Danny waved his hands telling him to stop. "No…no… no big deal Mac…sorry 'bout the bet."

"I dunno about what you won but if you value your life, don't go telling Stella…EVER…I don't know what she'll do to you two…"

Danny nodded vigorously " Yeah..of course… I understand."

"Back to business shall we? A case, murder, vic in a car parked in a movie parking lot, go with Hawkes."

"Ok."

Danny left Mac alone in his office pondering.

_/ So Stella's practically glowing eh? I didn't see her today…well, except this morning…I'm really not a good judge if she's beautiful…I always think she is…/_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacing towards the interrogation room, Danny Messer saw the woman he was avoiding. He was about turn left when he heard them say…

"Hey Flack! You heard me…I won!"

Danny hid behind an opened door and listened in.

"Yup, I know, here's your twenty."

_/Part two complete./_

_/What the hell-? Flack has another bet? He's losing twenty but he doesn't even bother/_

"Still don't believe my matchmaking skills Flack?"

"Nope…I do, I do. But I never thought Danny would admit that to Lindsay…"

Stella patted Flack then walked towards Danny's direction unknowingly. "Well, never doubt my skill next time Flack. See ya later."

Stella stepped close enough for Danny to hear her.

"So you had a bet eh?"

"Danny! I…I…"

He didn't think about anger or anything else related to that word. He just gave her an amused face and said the same thing he told Mac "No big deal Stella…"

_/If you only knew…I'm the one who should be runnin' and screamin' sorry./_

Stella raised her brows "…if you say so…well, I gotta go…later!"

He watched her walk away and exhaled the breath he was unconsciously holding.

_/That was weird and scary…What the hell Flack's up to/_ He then moved towards the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Bonasera wondered as she went on looking for the brown eyed Me turned CSI.

_Why in the world would Danny dismiss the fact I bet that I could set him up with Lindsay? Something isn't right and there's someone I think I should ask._

She saw her target in the morgue who was talking to Flack whilst Sid Hammerback was doing an autopsy on a Jane Doe from the swing shift. She was about to enter and call him but the dialogue made her jaw drop.

"So? You saw them, if you still don't believe then go ask them yourself."

"Fine! I'll take your word for it…I won't be the one telling those four we just made a bet about them you know! I wasn't born yesterday!" Hawkes said while reaching for his wallet in his back pocket .

Stella, being her, barged in, making the occupants of the room jump a little. "What the- ?"

Sid, sensing war, stopped his work and said "I'm going to take a leak and get some coffee…"

_Sid knows when to hide…_

As the door swung closed, Stella turned to Hawkes who turned to Flack…waiting for an explanation.

"You have too many bets running around Flack."

Flack grinned. He knew Stella won't be that mad at him, since she herself made one with him. "Well..." he just gave her a grin and a shrug.

She shook her head "very sly of you to make bets with those you made you bet with."

Hawkes was stupefied "You mean to say Flack made a bet with you?"

Stella nodded "Don't let the gang know what you two did…"

"I have no intention Stel…"

_/I ain't suicidal…/_

"No way, not gonna happen…"

She laughed while exiting "I know…I know…"

Flack felt someone looking at him "You be careful! You'd be hunted down by killer CSIs and have some serious explaining to do."

"I know that."

_/Now, part three complete, my job is done here. May caused my life but it was worth it./_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Stella!" The lab tech called.

"Hey Marion! What's up?"

The newbie's smile grew "Mac's lookin' for ya." She said in a singsong voice.

Stella smiled back "aaannndd?" she playfully replied.

_This girl knows too much… she would do good as a CSI…I'll put her under my wing anytime…_

"Nah, you're too smart for me. You guys have a new case. He said let you know to charge your cell and he's looking for you."

"Thanks…and Marion?"

The dark brown haired tech turned back. "Yep?

"You're smart enough for me…remember that ok?"

Marion smiled and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The curly haired detective entered the silent office of her boss by day…friend and lover at…well, all the time.

"You rang?"

Mac scribbled a word and jotted a dot then he looked up at her…professionally.

"Yes. We have a murder in a hotel suite."

"Life ain't sweet anymore eh?" she said as she sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Seems like it…" he gave her his barely-there smiles again. After that, neither of them spoke for a while but let their eyes do the talking…

_/Damn, she IS glowing today…but that has to wait…We have work to do now…/_

_Darn professionalism, how can you can control these emotions when this man's too cuddly and lovable to ignore…this shift better end…fast._

Mac swallowed and said with his trademark smile"They were right, there is something different about you today."

Stella rolled her eyes "I wonder what." Then she smirked.

He tilted his head in return "Well, you have to hate rumors."

Her smirk turned into a full pledge smile "Is it?"

"I'm the one who's suppose to ask that you know."

"You KNOW guys? As much as I'm happy and enjoying your little sweet chit-chats…I have a headache today so…"

The couple turned around to see the country girl CSI leaning against the doorjamb, arms wrapped around on her chest.

"I think you have the dreaded H.A.W., are you going to be ok or –"

Lindsay interrupted Mac "No way! I have no intention of returning to my boring apartment…an aspirin will do the trick."

_Something tells me she woke up on the wrong side of the bed today._

Stella turned to Mac "H.A.W.?"

"Hang over at work. Danny's words not mine."

"I heard my name. What's goin' on? You here too Montana?"

Lindsay snarled at Danny and moved away from him.

Stella smiled "U.R.L."

Lindsay turned to Stella "You talking about the internet?"

She stuck her tongue out at her "Unresolved Lovelife."

Lindsay just rolled her eyes as Mac chuckled.

_/My gosh that tongue…/ _He involuntarily licked his lips.

"Is there a reunion here I didn't know about?" Sheldon Hawkes appeared next to Danny.

"Happy are ya?" Danny asked.

"This day is just plain crazy." He retorted.

Lindsay muttered "You can say that again."

"Ohh! Looks like you lost a bet Monroe!" said Flack who just entered the office.

"You're the one who should talk." Stella piped in.

Mac turned to Danny who looked at Flack who stared at Hawkes in fear who was watching Stella and they started saying in chorus "You know?" She turned to Mac and said "You knew?"

Flack turned to Danny, pointed at Mac and said "He knows?"

"Wait! They know?" Hawkes was confused.

"For crying out loud! Enough with the know! What the heck is going on here! What bets?"

The room turned still until Hawkes nudged Flack "I think it's the time to explain all…"

All occupants of the room had their eyes on Don Flack. The accused looked at them one by one before started talking.

"Ok, this is the whole truth…I sort of…arranged a three part set up. First I placed against Danny. He said he can hook up Mac and Stella, I believed him but that would ruin the plan so I said he can't…"

_/Oh no, now she knows./_

_Unbelievable!_

Stella looked at Danny then glanced at Flack "That explains a lot, meaning, you made Messer here do your plan for you."

He nodded and continued talking "a part of the plan. Then, not to mention the bet I had with Stella…" All eyes were now on the guilty detective. _Busted _"I said she couldn't make Danny admit to Lindsay. Of course, again I said no even though I knew she can so…"

Lindsay shook her head "This world is crazier than I thought."

Flack cleared his throat then finished. "So the third one was with Hawkes."

Mac bit his lower lip and said "Knowing you're a sure win, it's like saying he paid for the whole plan of yours."

"Exactly." Flack smiled a little.

"So you're saying you planned all of this?" Danny asked.

"No…well, technically…"

"Technically? Care to explain Don?" Lindsay said with a little annoyance evident on her face.

Stella turned to Mac, "She needs those aspirins, you have one?"

"Nada."

"I'm sorta the one who started this…"

All heads turned to the new comer… the dark brown haired (and eyed) lab tech who was holding the slightly opened door, nibbling on her own lips.

"So the noob is responsible eh?" Danny titled his head to look at her.

"Mari?" Lindsay asked incredulously.

Stella can't help but to smile. "See? I told you, you're smart enough. You got us good."

_/Really? This girl has potential then. I can see Stella likes her./_

Hawkes waved his hands to get their attention "Hello? Explanation? Newbie Marion started? How and why?"

Marion walked inside the office, closing the door behind her. Her ponytail bounced as she spoke "I told Don, you two couples seem to have some unresolved tension…whatever tension that is…he said that was old news… kinda."

"Here! Here!" Hawkes agreed.

"So I joked him about pairing them…you guys together…put lotsa minds at rest…"

"The question is why did you go in all that trouble?" asked Danny.

"Flack looked at the gang then he slipped his arm around Marion's waist. "Simple. I wanted to impress someone…besides the fact that I totally agreed with her idea."

Mac looked at Lindsay who sighed, fished a ten dollar bill and tossed it to him. "I was so sure she wasn't the one!"

"I told you she was, you wouldn't believe me. Doubting your supervisor is dangerous you know."

"Did you just did what I think you did?" Flack said, jaw dropped.

Hawkes and Danny laughed as Stella giggled and said "So Ms. Mysterious is not so mysterious anymore. You did it again Marion. I definitely like you more now. No wonder you were buzy last night…"

Marion and Flack blushed. Sensing the discomfort of the couple, Mac stated "So, no more bets in this building. Is that clear? Let's pretend these bets never existed."

"Afraid of the chief eh Taylor?" Stella's eyes were dancing with joy.

"Mac's saying no more bets for the sake of our sanity…no secret plans just say it straight…"

"You got that right."

Mac turned serious "Now, I was so sure I assigned you two a case, am I right?" staring at Danny and Hawkes.

"We just forgot the file on your desk." Hawkes explained as he ran to get the folder and rushed out of the office with Danny.

"Now, Marion, why don't you give miss Monroe an aspirin here so we could get our case going?"

"Yes sir." With that the new intern scuttled out of the office.

"Hey Lindsay, don't stare into space…whatever happened…" Stella leaned to whisper to her "or whatever didn't happen…" Stella stood straight with a knowing grin. "you and Messer talk about that later after work."

Lindsay slapped her forehead "You know too much Stel."

"What can I say? I'm paid to do so."

Lindsay groaned as she walked out. "I'm going to get that aspirins now…Mari?" she called out the hallway while walking.

"Flack, why don't you, I and miss Bonasera discuss the case while we go to the scene huh?"

"Don't forget Monroe." Flack reminded him.

He nodded "and Miss Monroe. Go get her…I know you would like to take a peek on a certain tech."

"Ok, give me five minutes, parking lot…and just say you want to talk to missus here…I mean miss…ouch!" as Stella hit him with a certain folder.

As the playful Detective searched for the H.A.W.-ed CSI, Stella closed the door and sat in front of him, this time on his desk.

"We…have…glass…walls…Stella…" Mac gulped.

"Let them see…I don't care…"

Mac slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to a stand, closer to him. "If it's ok with you, then alright you asked for it." He stood arms not leaving her …face leaning inches away from hers. "but this is work and we have a high-profile case so…" he pulled away laughing at her.

"Damn you and your work side."

"Yeah, but you love that."

"Hell yeah I do. Ok, Let's get this over with." She gave him a peck on his cuddly cheeks (according to her), and dragged him out of his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HAH! At last after two days of typing this thing! It's finished! What do you guys think?...oh, I think this is my first WiP I have finished…in all of my fics..humh..is it? I gotta check that one. Anyway if it is, this fic is special then! SQUEE! Please Review! Tell me what you think…I'll give you some chocolate bars and smores...the ones I eat while I write fics…:) -mj0621(wgf)


	4. Say Something more?

**Say Something**… more?

**A/N:**

Hey guys! I thought the ending missed a few spots so what do ya say …epilogue..? Do you guys like that idea? PM me and I'll start working again if ya agree:) If so, It's about why Lindsay is pissed at Danny and some Mac and Stella fluff…:D Squee!

-mj0621(wgf)


	5. Epilogue: Friday Night at Rakuza

**Say Something**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff: **see earlier chaps…

**Author's Notes: **I watched the Run Silent Run Deep rerun, saw Apollo13 this early morning(1:30am), watched Forest Gump (I have to say Gary really made me laugh with his role! So not him to have a funny role...:P) and an unknown cop movie with Gary again…sigh And with your awesome PMs and reviews, I will post this simple Epilogue…I love ya guys! thanks! …nice to meet new reviewers…:) makes me wanna post a lot of fics..lol on to the Epilogue, glad you like this fic as much as I do… you guys rock and SMacked and M&Ms rule!

Epilogue: Friday Night at Rakuza

Mac Taylor, grasping a pile of files and folders, strode towards his office along with his partner (in many ways…literally) Stella Bonasera who was holding a couple of mugs full of coffee. He glared at all the employees who gave them a what-did-we-miss look as they pass by.

_Yeah, I'm glowing and he's the reason…deal with it!_

_/Stare all you want, I don't care that much anymore. She's mine and I'm glad she is. I would announce it to all of you with pride but that's not really none of your business./_

Mac was about to steal another glance at the woman beside him but a newbie lab tech, Marion Heatherwood, appeared blocking their way with a knowing smirk and twinkling eyes.

"Hey hey Stella! Mac!...I see you're finished with your oh-so-famous case eh?" making quotation marks with her fingers, toned sarcastic, then returned back to the bubbly way she was earlier. "I didn't doubt that…that's a piece of cake for the two best detectives…plus one and two more… in this building! You get the point…I see you decided to do paperwork together…how sweet!"

_This girl is something…cute…makes me smile and wonder at the same time. _

He raised his brow "Is there something else you like to tell us besides making our heads big?"

Marion felt a smile in his tone.

"Of course oh so powerful Sir Mac." she bowed a bit in front of him making Stella giggle.

_She's doing the things I do to Mac… in a 'daughterly' way. And he doesn't mind like he does with me…cute…_

Mac looked at the giggling woman beside him and shook his head. "Ok, what happened to Danny and Lindsay?"

The lab tech replied, bouncing making her ponytail move that way as well "Cool! Ya figured it out! You're really good!...oh…ok, as you know the two have URL today…-"

Mac interrupted "Are you getting classes from Stella or something like that?"

Marion rolled her eyes, smirk turning into a wide grin.

_So I found my protégé eh?_

"As I was saying, a guy tech told me he heard the two shouting at each other…well, Linds was." She thought for a minute before continuing. "to think of it, they're still in the locker room now. They started when you guys went in the break room. "

"Where do you get these things?"

Stella's giggle evolved into a laugh as Marion shrugged and walked into the lab to continue her work. She turned to Mac (whilst feigning to be serious) and whispered "There's something about that girl which makes her different from other techs here…"

Mac snorted "You said you like here a million times today. I'll say, you just found your student. Hyper like someone who had too much sugar…" then he faced her with a slight grin "like you…"

_/Another Stella in the making that girl…/_

He received a not-so-gentle slap on the arm from her…then nodded "maybe you're aright…" They started walking again when he spoke "I am right and you know that…"

"So if she's like me, you like her too?" He shrugged again. _He does alright. _She gave him a smile "So you wanna see the couple with URL?" Mac looked at the files in his possession (and Stella's pouting face) "Let's put these down first on my table shall we?" he sighed.

_/Things I do for this woman./_

_Score! Gotta love this man!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just clear it up for me will ya? Why are you so damn pissed? "

Lindsay Monroe gave him a disbelieving look. "You know damn well Messer."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking would I?" Danny Messer leaned on his locker door, hands in his pockets.

Lindsay spat back, voice lowered so no one but him could hear. "You…You're so cold you know that? Cold! You came home with me last night…then this morning I didn't even see you except for a note!"

_-I know I'm not making sense that much but I'm so really pissed at him right now.-_

"I don't remember a damn thing Danny! And the note didn't help either! It just said 'See you at work.' How am I suppose to understand what happened? I was hoping you would explain but you didn't!"

_/Oh, so this is what it's all about…for crying out loud…I didn't get that for a sec…the H.A.W.'s getting to her I see…here goes nothing./_

Danny walked towards her, toe to toe, and he felt her tense up. "Nothing happened. I didn't want anything to happen until it's not the right time. You were drunk and I don't want to take advantage of that Lindsay. Is that the answer you were looking for?"

_-Aw…he's so sweet…wait, I'm pissed. Nah, I lost, give up. You didn't make any sense anyway.-_

"Uh, yeah…that's it." She was about to move back but he snaked his arms around her hips and buried his face on her Tropical scented hair "Lindsay, I want everything to be right between us. I love you, you know that right?"

She mumbled "Sorry for being irrational Danny." She looked up to his face. "Yeah I know that. I do too. You know, you are surprisingly sweet sometimes." She smiled. His arms tightened around her, eyes glaring at hers. "Sometimes?"

"Yeah." She smirked as he moved his lips closer to hers when…

"Ahem…"

Lindsay blushed and immediately pushed Danny away from her.

"As much as we're happy to see you solve your little URL, techs are gossiping about both of you and little newbie tech was worried and so are we so…"

Stella was leaning on Mac's side arms on hips, as he leaned on the door jamb.

Danny cleared his throat "Reenacting last night or just getting back for what I did?"

"If she was, she would've waited for you two to kiss…" Mac gave him a soft glare.

Sheldon came running and stood behind Mac, and groaned. "Aw! Why didn't you wait for me!"

Stella turned to him as the couple in the room straightened up themselves. "Where did you hear?" The CSI gave her a cheeky grin "Heard from Carl, ballistics, telling Marion about them so I thought, I'd check it out for myself…I mean to stop…"

Stella rolled her eyes as Lindsay snorted. "Yeah right."

"Noob knows eh?" Danny said as they all walked out of the room and paced towards the break room. Mac nodded "Yes, our newbie tech, Marion Heatherwood."

Lindsay looked at Stella "So you plan to help her?...to be a CSI I mean."

"How'd you-?"

Sheldon patted her "Your little favorite student …that's who she'll be."

Mac barely smirked "That's right."

"You asked her of she wants to be Stell?" Stella turned to Lindsay smiling "I plan to…"

Danny laughed "Excited to get out of the newbie spot eh Montana?"

"You bet yeah! No more garbage duty for me."

Flack called them from the DNA lab "Hey guys!"

They turned around to see him, holding a folder, hanging out with Marion who was on the computer. The gang entered the room waiting for the detective to answer their unspoken question. "How 'bout Friday night?"

They smiled (barely for Mac). "Sure, I'm guessing Miss Heatherwood and yourself are joining?" Stella inquired.

"Yup." Marion answered her 'un-proclaimed' teacher, eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"A reservation for seven people in Rakuza?" Danny smiled sweetly at Flack. He bobbed his head, "My treat this time…" He whispered to Mac "Mac I need help with that reservation." He just nodded and said "You really like that place huh?"

"Of course Taylor we do! It's a special one." as Stella secretly entwined her fingers with his. Sheldon announced "I need a date then! I refuse to be the seventh wheel!"

"I know someone, I'll call her…" Danny offered.

"Deal man!"

Stella giggled again. "I think we know who that is…"

"Yep, her." Sheldon looked at Stella "She hot?"

Stella tilted her head "Go ask a guy will ya?" None of the guys answered but they know she was his type.

Marion looked at them then asked "Why the long face Linds? Don't like?"

Lindsay waved her hand at Marion "Oh no Mari. I like. I do, just let me get over this damn H.A.W.!"

Flack mumbled "She's waiting for it to go away to get another one again." He received a flying marker which he caught just in time before it hit his face. "Hey!"

"Friday night at Rakuza then. Now, of you may, we have a mug of cold coffee waiting fr us in my office. With files and folders to fill up by the side."

Danny smiled "Yum. Anyway, Linds, wanna get one for ourselves?"

"Yeah, let's."

Marion jumped off her stool and leaned on the working table. "You guys just want to be alone."

Mac turned to her "Is there a problem with that?"

She gave him a mischievous smile "Nope. Not at all. I just see small things."

Stella said as they started walking out of the lab, "And one of these days, you'll be paid for doing so."

With that, they left the lab tech with her jaw hanging looking at the shrugging detective beside her.

Mac wrapped his arm around Stella's hips while walking in the corrector and whispered "I bet she'll pass the test in one trial and be a level two not more than two years."

Stella looked at him "What's on the line here?"

"A certain diamond ring."

Stella made sure no one was looking before kissing him on the cheeks "You have no bet, you have a promise." Little they know a lab tech and a detective saw and heard everything. Who looked at each other with an evil smirk.

"I bet that wouldn't take a year."

"I bet it'll take not more than six months."

"What'll I win?"

"A sacrament with me."

"You have a deal then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished! Hope ya liked that guys! I enjoyed doing this and I hope for your reviews! Tell me, should I write more? Update my other fics? Banish me in this genre and return to the other ones? Tell me…:D I would like to know… mj(wgf)


End file.
